1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive mirrors and more particularly to mirrors comprising plural, adjustable reflective surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mirrors for use with motor vehicles have had extensive development in the past. Most typically such mirrors are fixed on universal mounts and are thus adjustable in all directions to accommodate the viewing position of the operator. In this manner mirrors may be aligned, either on the vehicle exterior or on the inside of the windshield, to provide rear viewing.
In either mounting arrangement a single plane mirror often limits the rearward field of view. Thus mirror assemblies including plural reflective planes have been devised in the past, preferably as a viewing structure mounted on the vehicle interior. Alternatively, convex mirror surfaces were formed either as convex portions, round spots or the whole reflecting surface, in order to extend the field of view.
Curved surfaces, however, always entail distortion and, consequently, field expansion is obtained at a loss of perception of distance. Accordingly, flat mirror surfaces are preferred and articulation mechanisms for adjusting mirror segments have been devised in the past as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,979,989, 3,151,207, and 4,019,812. While suitable for their purpose the foregoing examples each entail complex articulation mechanisms which are not fully convenient for installation by the user.
An arrangement for angular adjustment of interior mirror segments is thus extensively sought and it is one such arrangement that is disclosed herein.